Silent Night
by time.forgets
Summary: I barely noticed as my humming turned into singing; my voice getting stronger but my fingers staying gentle, slowly combing through the blonde head on my lap. Arizona/Callie with appearance from various couples Please read and review, Jules.


**A.N. I know I should be writing Bad Romance but I have barely anytime and not very many ideas so I decided to write this little one shot which I came up with at like 2am last night. It's just a little insight I guess to couples and an easy piece that I can bowl over in an hour. So please review, I love so much to hear what you think =)**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own anyone, although a sleepy Jackson Avery would be very nice...**

* * *

I know that Shonda Rhimes said that Callie wasn't a singer even though Sara Ramirez is an amazing one but I couldn't help but think of this while listening to Silent Night so to heighten the overall feel and experience of this little story search SARA RAMIREZ SILENT NIGHT on youtube and listen to that while you're reading. It makes all the difference =)

I quietly closed the door behind me, positive that everyone in the apartment would be sound asleep. I slipped off my high heels and placed my bag gently on the counter before silently tiptoeing towards my room and hopefully my peacefully sleeping girlfriend.

I got stopped halfway though because lying on our horrible lumpy couch (I knew this from experience) was Arizona, her sky blue eyes hidden behind closed lids and her blonde hair messed up from her constant wriggling.

I smiled at the image; both our jobs had been so hectic lately that it felt like I didn't have the time to just _look_ at her anymore, an activity which used to be one of favourite among other slightly more maturely rated ones. I sat down next to her but she was completely knocked out after her long shift at the hospital and didn't stir at all.

Even sitting here on the couch with Arizona's head in my lap, my fingers slowly raking through the blonde mess around her head, I didn't feel tired. I was too restless, too many thing swimming around my head and I started humming absentmindedly a tune that I could never forget, smiling as a still sleeping Arizona reacted to the noise, snuggling deeper into my lap.

I barely noticed as my humming turned into singing at the chorus, the song engraved in my head that well that it just seemed natural. My voice got stronger and stronger but my fingers stayed gentle, slowly combing through the blonde head on my lap, running over soft skin and skimming over little rosebud lips. I was so intent with tracing my eyes over Arizona as much as I was my fingers that I didn't hear Christina's bedroom door open, didn't see her and Owen slowly make their way to the red couch next to me for a good minute or so. When I finally looked up and saw them I was startled out of singing, my fingers stilling momentarily on Arizona's soft, pale cheek.

At Christina's grunt and Owen's amused look at his girlfriend's antics I continued my song and my ministrations through Arizona's golden hair. The front door opened with a bang as Meredith and Derek walked in arguing about something, Karev, the new pretty boy and Little Grey following sheepishly behind and I didn't bother to find out what the drama was, I just kept on singing my song to a sleeping Arizona and the very drowsy, snuggling couple next to me.

After a dark glare from Christina, Meredith and Derek stopped their bickering and slowly walked over, slipping onto the couch next to Owen and her while the rest sat down on the floor, none of them watching me but all of them listening. I hadn't sung in ages so I'm sure it wasn't a very good performance but I couldn't bring it in myself to care or to stop for that matter. I knew if Christina wanted me to stop I would have heard about it by now.

I didn't look up from Arizona's peacefully sleeping face but if I had I'm positive I would have stopped singing, maybe blushed under the gaze of all the people in the room, each person's a varying intensity ranging from Owen's droopy, sleep deprived eyes to the new kid, Avery's, intense startling blue eyes which were so much like a pair I knew a loved. A pair that were at that moment hidden from my hungry stare; I didn't mind though because I was perfectly content with staring at the sleeping angel snoring on me.

As my song slowly came to an end I looked up at the people who had snuck into the room that previously belonged to Arizona and I. Christina and Owen were staring into each other's eyes, a gesture that to some might not seem much of a big deal but I knew Christina and I knew Owen and the two usually reserved people were sharing so much in that one gaze that I knew it was way more important than any declarations of love. Meredith and Derek weren't even looking at each other but I could see them communicating subtly; a wriggle around in his arms by Meredith, a soft pat on the hip from Derek and I wondered when Arizona would get to that stage in our relationship, _if_ we would ever get to that stage in our relationship where we just knew exactly what the other was thinking.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor and looking way too much like tired schoolchildren was Lexie, a girl I had grown to respect even after her sudden break up with my best friend, Karev and Avery sitting either side of her looking impossibly rough and masculine next to tiny, shy and now blonde Lexie.

I watched with a smile as her eyes began to droop and she slowly tilted her body so her head was resting against Alex's shoulder, still holding the hand of a smiling Avery. We had had our fair share of drama at Seattle Grace, the fact that Mark and Addison, two of my best friends were missing from this picture was one indication but I couldn't help that in that dimply lit room with most of those who I consider family around me things couldn't be that bad. Maybe it was just the never ending optimism of the blonde now wriggling gently in her sleep that was making me feel like this but whatever it was I didn't mind at all.

"Calliope," Arizona mumbled almost incoherently against my thigh and I grinned, picking up her tiny body and holding her close, her head automatically going to the crook of my neck even in her half-asleep state and I slowly, so as not to wake her, carried her to our room, her small but strong arms gripping around my neck the only indication that she was somewhat awake.

I placed on her side of the bed and got changed into my pyjamas before climbing in next to her and holding her close, warming up her cold toes with my warm ones before sighing into her blonde, messy curls and slipping into dreamland, leaving everyone in the lounge room to sort themselves out.

--

I woke up slowly, not hard, fast and painful like when I woke up from a nightmare. I rolled over gently to see Calliope's face inches from my own and smiled at the completely zonked expression on her face before slowly extricating myself from her warm arms to make my morning cup of tea.

I walked out to the lounge room, hoping that Owen wasn't awake yet because I was sure that I looked like complete crap still and I didn't want to face anyone until I had finished my tea and woken up at least a little more than I was at the moment.

I walked past the lounges into the small kitchen and I was just about to boil the kettle when I walked back, wondering how I missed a sight like that the first time.

Christina and Meredith were fast asleep on the couch, a sight which by itself wasn't all that uncommon but on the floor next to them was Derek and Owen, the two fully grown men lying on each other snoring softly- wait, no that was Christina.

I looked over to the other couch to see Lexie, Karev and Jackson Avery fast asleep, Lexie curled up tightly with one of the men either side of her, their bodies twisted awkwardly so as to not fall off the small couch.

As I was standing there Jackson slowly came to his eyes opening quickly at seeing Lexie next to him but drooping back down as he saw everyone else before stopping on me. I smiled at him gently as he clambered off the couch, trying to get the kinks out of his back before walking back into the kitchen to make my tea, soft footfalls indicating that he was following me.

Getting out two cups, I turned to ask him what he wanted but he looked so awkward standing in the little kitchen that I couldn't help but giggle softly.

"Does this happen often?" he asked, voice deep and gravelly from sleep and I was wondering if he meant random people falling asleep at our apartment or residents waking up to see their attending in Hello Kitty pyjamas. How embarrassing. I figured the answer was the same for both questions though and nodded with another giggle.

"Yeah, it does. Tea or Coffee?"

* * *

**A.N. Hmm thinking about writing a companion piece that explains what Karev, Avery and Lexie did that pissed off Meredith and Derek so much but I guess it depends on how many people like and review this. Also reviewers, what do you think; is Jackson Avery a tea or coffee person??**

**Jules.**


End file.
